


Troubles

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: What only Orochi can do...
Relationships: Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'temptation'

It would get her in trouble, Orochi knew. 

But oh, a scolding would not be so bad, not from her Kagero. Not when it was for giving the most wonderful of gifts to her Kagero. Truly, if Kagero were in the same situation, would she not give in to temptation... 

Orochi paused. No, no, Kagero would not. That was rather the difference between them. 

But Kagero was not there, gazing at the wares of a traveling merchant, which meant Orochi had to do what only Orochi could do... 

All for her Kagero... who would hopefully, perhaps, buy her dinner later.


End file.
